


Astrid's Gift

by RunusBrewblade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Hiccup is making a gift for Astrid that can be enjoyed by the both of them





	Astrid's Gift

It was late into the night on the island of Berk. Hiccup sat alone at the kitchen table of his home. The firelight flickered around him as he stared down at a blueprint before him. His lips tug a slight smile as he put the finishing touches to the design that he had laboring for weeks on. It was to be a surprise for Astrid, a gift for their one year anniversary of being married. Hiccup had rattled his brain for weeks trying to figure out what to get his wife, he wanted it to be special, something she would treasure for the years to come. His friends all suggested things like swords jewelry and such but to Hiccup all of those ideas were what anyone could come up with. So when Gobber advises him to make something just for her, a spark lite up inside his mind. He knew exactly what to make her but the item in question was not something Hiccup wanted others to see or know about.

Hiccup let out a sigh of content as he was pleased with the final design. The gift that he had worked tirelessly on was a white craved ivory dildo. Hiccup had gone to great lengths to secure the necessary materials to shape it into the design he wanted. He had learned how to carve ivory from Gobber long ago, mostly during Snoggletog when the shop was busy with orders for detailed drinking horns or ivory handles for knives and swords. He was thankful for the years of practice now. He took his time carving the ivory, ensuring he made no mistakes as he went through the motions. Hiccup remember Gobber telling him over and over how important it was to take his time when it came to ivory, it was not as easily replaced like wood was and the ivory that he was using was whalebone.

Hiccup ease his knife over the white shaft, it was the perfect shape and size for the dildo he had in mind. He planned to add bumps and grooves to the piece, to give it a smooth bumpy texture that would add to the pleasure when Astrid used it. He smiled to himself a bit, praying Astrid would like it and not think he was another perfect like the guys. She meant everything to him. She had been there for him when he needed her even when he didn’t know it himself. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him with this gift.

Hours went by but soon Hiccup had finished the piece. It was a curved seven-inch long dildo, with rolling bumps and grooves that covered it. At the very base were Norse ruins of protection and fertility, his own little touch to make the gift extra special. Hiccup couldn’t help but feel a bit smug at his work. He had done a wonderful job of making the whole thing as smooth as glass. It would not be causing anyone any harm nor would it splinter or break with ease. He placed the dildo over a piece of cloth as he pulled out the next part of the gift. It was an outline to a harness, a harness to hold the dildo.

Hiccup couldn’t believe he had gotten into this sort of thing, a year ago while drinking together Astrid had brought up tales about Bog Burglars and other women who did something called pegging. She was embarrassed to bring it up to him but Hiccup implored her to tell him more about it. He was curious as well as interested to learn what she was in to. Soon after Astrid had started to play around with his ass a bit whenever she got the chance, pitching it in public or slapping it during sex. Hiccup didn’t mind at first but then she started to fool around with it more whenever they had sex, pressing on it or trying to push a finger or two into it. Until finally, she somehow convinced him to try pegging. It didn’t go as well as she wanted it to, they ended up using an old wooden dildo with a rope tied around her waist. It was awkward for both of them and the rope kept sliding around. Now he didn’t hate it, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, in fact, sometimes it actually felt really good and he only did a few times to make Astrid happy. He made her swear not to tell a soul about it, he didn’t need the rest of the gang finding out about it and teasing him for the rest of his life. Thankfully she agreed but only if they did it now and then, a deal he was happy with. However, if they were going to do it more he wanted to ensure it was the best for both of them. So here he was, designing a harness for the dildo to be placed in when Astrid wanted to use it on him. He decided to use leather with soft fur lining so it didn’t chafe or burn Astrid’s thighs when she wore it. The tricky part was getting the dildo to come off and on and not be loose or pop off when she was thrusting with it. He finally got it to work with a metal clamp that tightens around the base of the dildo, snugging it in place tight and making it line up perfectly with Astrid’s crotch. The end result should make it look like she had a cock of her own. Hiccup shivered as the thought of women with cocks of their own was a bit of a scary thought. If that were to happen the world would be doomed. He chuckles a bit as he sewed on the last bit of straps and admired his handy work. Astrid would surely love it. He couldn’t wait to see her face when she came home tomorrow from visiting her family.

Tomorrow came sooner than Hiccup thought was possible, already the sun was setting and he and Astrid were back home enjoying the warm fire together as they snuggled up to one another. They had a lovely dinner of grilled fish with baked potatoes on the side, which Hiccup had cooked all himself. He loved his wife but her cooking skills still needed work. He smiled as he felt her fingers play with his hair.

“Well, this was a lovely tonight.” She spoke as she smiled up at him. “Hope you didn’t miss me too much while I was away.”

Hiccup chuckle a bit as he looked at her, her blue eyes shined in the firelight. “Oh it wasn’t too bad only burned down the house a few times but overall it was fine.”

Astrid smirked as he punched him in the arm lightly. “Glad you didn’t I would have given you the hatchet.” She barked as she sat up next to him.

Hiccup rubbed the arm; he was used to her hits now. He smiled as he pulled out a box from under the couch. “I made you something, for our anniversary.” He said as he passed her the box. He watched as she bit her lip, tearing the rope away as she opened it. Her gasped of surprise filled Hiccup’sheart with joy.

Astrid lifted the dildo out, admiring the shape, groves, and designs carved into it. She had a look of shock and awe as she turned it around in her hands. “Oh Hiccup, you naughty Viking, this is a wonderful gift. Now I got something to keep me company while you’re away on your long trips.”

Hiccup smirked at her comment. “There more.” He spoke, pointing to the box. “The dildo isn’t the only thing I made; it’s just part of the gift.”

Astrid gave another look of surprise, she soon turns back to the box as she pulled out the leather harness. She looked it over before she realized what she was holding. “Hiccup..is this…”

“Yep. Its a harness for the dildo. I know how much you like to….mix things up every now and then and I know pegging is one of your favorite things to try so I thought to make a proper harness for you to use, one that won’t slip or feel awkward.”

Astrid looked like she was about to cry tears of joy, she just kept looking at her gift and then to Hiccup, unsure of how to thank her husband for such a wonderful gift. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gave a wide smile. “Wait right here, I got the perfect outfit for this to go along with.” She hurried up the stairs to their room.

“Outfit?” It was Hiccup’s turn to be surprised. “Wait what outfit?” Hiccup called out but it was no use, Astrid was already gone and in their room. Hiccup would have to wait to see what she was talking about.

Time passed as Hiccup heard Astrid moving about upstairs. He wanted to know what she was planning until he heard her call out to him.  
“Hiccup~ Come on up darling.” She cooed out from their door.

Hiccup smiled as he prepared himself for what was to come. He was also eager to see what she was wearing as well. As he slowly approached the door, he took a deep breath and pushed it open. What he saw was both terrifying and arousing to no end.

Astrid stood before his eyes, her long blond hair all loose and flowing down her back, she wore a black leather corset, with blood red trimmings along the sides with it was her new strap on; it was fitted perfectly on her body like it was a natural part of her. The ivory dildo stood out against the red and black allowing Hiccup to clearly see it. Hiccup couldn’t help but love how her corset fitting against her body, pressing her breast up and almost to the point where he thought there were going to pop out altogether. But the main thing that made surprised him were the dragon teeth, bright white teeth decorated all along the top part of the corset, hooking upwards to her, she also had smaller ones placed along her middle that went down to the strap on. The whole design made him beyond excited but also a bit scared. She looked like a sexy dragon warrior woman ready to pounce him. He could feel his own cock twitching at the sight.

“Well, you like?” She smirked as she swayed her way over to him, her hands dancing along his body, slowly undoing his clothes for him.

“Like doesn’t begin to express how I feel right now. “ Hiccup spoke in a shaky voice as he let Astrid pull his shirt off his body. “Where in the world did you find time to make that?”

“Oh here and there, mostly when you were busy with your chief duties. Gobber helped a bit but I made him swear to keep it a secret. I was looking for the perfect time to show it off to you, now thanks to your gift, I think I know when to wear it~”

Hiccup blushed as he felt his pants fall to the floor. He knew what was to come, and part of him was actually excited for it. “Shall we head to the bed then milady?”  
Astrid smiled as she gave him a soft peck on the lips. “After you dear.~”

Hiccup sat on the bed, completely naked before Astrid; he watched as she gave him a hungry smile before leaning down to kiss him. Their lips press tightly against each other as he could feel the warmth of her hands running along his chest. He could feel her soft moans vibrating into him, his hands reached up to hold her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him as they continued the kiss. Hiccup was a bit excited for tonight, seeing Astrid in that outfit did something to him. It made her seem more powerful, wild almost, and it made him eager for her. He gasped a bit when he suddenly felt her hands stroke his shaft. A smile painted across her lips as she looked into his eyes.  
“Lay back.” She spoke with a seductive commanding voice.

Hiccup did as he was told, biting his lip softly as he laid down on the bed, he looked up at Astrid, watching her keel before him, her new strap on aiming right between his legs. There was a moment of silence as Astrid reached down and pulled out a jar from beside their bed. Hiccup knew it was olive oil; he had gotten it from a trader. The last time they did this they had used fish oil, and that was the last time they used it. Hiccup didn’t like the smell it made or how it felt in his ass afterward. This oil was different, the trader told him that the Romans used for skin massages and other things. Hiccup was just happy it had a nice smell to it.

He watched as Astrid took a bit of it, smearing it over her fingers before spreading it across the dildo. Hiccup could see the slick oil covering the toy completely ensuring no spot was left untouched. Astrid smiled as she watched him prepare herself, she took her oil fingers and reached down to stroke Hiccup’s bum. She smeared the last of the oil on his ass hole, making sure it would go in with ease.

“Mmmmmmmmm all done, you ready darling?” She softly spoke to him as she moved her hips ever so closer to him, letting him feel the tip of the dildo rest against his ass.  
Hiccup mentally prepared himself; he trusted Astrid and knew she wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He smiled at her and nodded his head. “Ready milady.”  
Astrid smiled at his words, her hands gripped his legs and with one good push, she slid the dildo all the way into him.

Hiccup gasped and let slip a moan, no matter how many times they did it, it was always a strange feeling. He could feel the dildo move into him, making his ass spread open before it. It was an odd sensation, it wasn’t painful thankfully but it did make him feel full. Hiccup watched as Astrid moved her hips, she was slow at first, moved back and forth, letting Hiccup get used to the feeling. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as a pleasant feeling began to tingle down in his body. Astrid kept watching his face; he smiled at her as he let another moan slip through. She always did love it when he moaned to her. It allowed her to relax and enjoy the moment with him.

  
Hiccup felt Astrid pick up speed, he blushed as she felt her hips slam into his own, smacking against him as their sound of their loving making could be slowly heard in the room. He moaned again for her, seeing her smile at him as she moaned with him. She had a lustful joyous look to her as she began to lose herself in the moment. Hiccup couldn’t help but be aroused by her happy state, he felt his own cock swell up and rise to greet her. Astrid giggled as she moved a hand to greet it.

“Mmmmmmm Hiccup seems you are enjoying this more than ever today. Seem my husband is finally starting to love it as much as I do.” She spoke as she grasped his cock and began to pump it, the oil on her hand made it easier and more enjoyable as she pumped his cock in time of her thrust. She giggled a little as she teased his shaft more, stroking it slowly as she teased the tip.

Hiccup couldn’t help but gasp and moan out from it all, he was a bit embarrassed from the sounds he was making but the duel pleasure he was feeling was starting to become too much for him. His body felt like it was burning up, his hips were starting to move on their own, pushing out to meet Astrid’s. The whole experience was just so overwhelming. He knew he was going to cum from it.

Astrid, I’m….I’m about to..to cum” He stuttered out the words as he looked to her. He could see that Astrid was enjoying the look on his face. He could feel her moving even faster, pounding away into his bum with increase vigor and force as he listens to her moan out to him.

“Oh not yet love, not yet, just hold on a bit longer please.” Astrid pleaded with him, she started to give short but quick thrust now, and her hands were now on Hiccup’s cock, squeezing it tight as she stroked it faster. She wanted it to last just a bit longer.

Hiccup moaned out a groan as he did his best to hold on, his ass tightened up around the dildo, his cock throbbed madly in her grasp, he was barely holding on now. Just a few more seconds and he would lose it all.

Astrid soon shocked him by shouting out. “NOW! DO IT NOW LOVE!” Her whole body shook against his own, her grip loosened on his cock and the look of overwhelming bliss on her face was what did Hiccup in.

Hiccup moaned out so loud he feared someone would have heard him; his climax broke over him like a huge tidal wave, thick ropes of cum shot high into the air, splattering on his face and chest as it landed. His whole body was feeling the climax high now, he panted as he watched Astrid moaning out with him her body jerking as it forces the dildo further into his body. They lay there on one another, panting with smiles on their faces as they let the pleasure slowly fade

He could feel her pull the dildo out slowly, feeling each bump and grove as it left his body. She fell down next to him, her face flushed and red, her chest heaving as much as his own pushing her corset up with each breath. Her lips had a cute smile as she looked at him with glazed eyes. Hiccup smiled back recognizing her climax face.  
“Got off on pegging me huh?” He spoke softly as he stroked a bit of her hair from her face.”

Astrid smiled at him, her own hand reach up and scooping up a bit of cum from his cheek. She licked it off as her eyes shined blissfully at him. “The base of the dildo kept pressing up against me hard every time I pushed into you. You designed it to do that didn’t you?”

Hiccup couldn’t help but blush a bit, it was true, and he did make it so it would press hard into her clit whenever she thrust into him. “I may have had designed it like that. But you know you loved it.”

“Mmmm I loved the look on your face when you got off from it, see I told you I would get you to like it the more we tried it.” Astrid cooed as she kissed Hiccup lightly, her hands fondling his cock a bit. “Mmmmmmm so ready for another round love?”

Hiccup smiled at his wife, he pulled her in for a deeper kiss, his tongue tangling around her own as his cock slowly began to swelled up once more in her hands. He soon broke the kiss as she looked to her. “This time I take the lead.” Hiccup unclasped the leather straps as he pushed Astrid onto her back. He didn’t want her to have all the fun tonight.


End file.
